Zexion
by DarkRiku0
Summary: The origin of Zexion before he joined the Organization. It's all about his life. His name, in my story at least, was Zerion Before the X was added R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young boy with silver hair and an expressionless face walked the dirt road of Sen. He was looking down at the ground, passing other kids who were playing various games. Those kids didn't bother paying attention to him, yet he wished they would. It had been a while since he last played a game with anyone. His most recent game was hide and seek with Chiyo, but his father scolded him because she was a girl and he wasn't suppose to play with only girls. Now that he thought about it, Chiyo had been his only true friend. Where was she though, he thought. She was probably at home helping her mother and sister.

"Zerion, inside now!" A deep voice called out from a house not too far away. Zerion picked up his head and saw his father standing by the doorway to his house.

"Yes sir." Zerion mumbled. He quickened his pace and got to his front door before he knew it. "What's the rush?"

"Zerion, I want you to go upstairs and hide. Can you do that for me and mommy?" his father said, falling down to his son's height.

"….Hide? But..."

"No buts, just go." His father said calmly. Zerion thought of only the worst and made his way towards the stairs. He glanced at his mother who had a worried look on her face, her silver hair, which Zerion inherited, framed her beautiful characteristics.

"Where's Setsuya?" Zerion asked his mother, hoping she would comfort him with some additional words that would answer what was going on.

"He's upstairs, hiding already. Quick Zerion, go!" she shouted. Zerion nodded and quickly ran upstairs. He reached the wooden hallway and walked up to one of the traditional sliding doors and opened it. It was Setsuya's room.

Setsuya is Zerion's older brother, only by one year. They've had a very close relationship over the years and always spoke to each other. Lately they started separating from one another. Especially when they became "rich."

A while back, Zerion's father opened up a fishing business in Sen. He knew it was going to make a lot of money, and boy it did roll in the dough. They flourished in riches and bought themselves a new house and a new wardrobe. Being rich was probably the reason kids didn't play with Zerion, jealousy got to them. Well, the King and Queen heard about this and were in a money jam, a much more powerful Kingdom was setting out to conquer Sen and they certainly did not want this to happen. They started to raise taxes and people in Sen were complaining.

This is where Zerion's family comes in. The King and Queen taxed them the highest, just for being the richest family in Sen. But not just a bit higher, but a lot higher. Other townspeople were complaining for Zerion's family. Finally, his father refused to pay. No matter what they would not pay the absurd tax.

This of course, made the King and Queen mad.

Now, Zerion walked over to the closet in Setsuya's room and opened it up.

"Zerion, get in! Quick!" his brother ordered him.

"Setsuya what's going on?"

Just then, a loud noise was heard from downstairs. Then a gunshot. Scream. Another gunshot finished that off, and Zerion just stood there looking at his brother. They both were thinking the same thing, what the hell was that? Zerion quickly ran inside the closet and Setsuya closed the door. They heard a bag crumbling, then footsteps. Zerion was sweating, his heart racing. What were they going to do? What happened to his parents?

"Setsuya!" whispered Zerion. "Since this is more like a storage room, there's a window over there!"

"Don't you think I know?" Setsuya said. "It's my room." Zerion sighed and nodded.

"Let's get out!" Zerion whispered once again. Setsuya nodded. They walked to the window quickly and opened it.

"You go first Zerion." Setsuya said. Zerion was going to refuse, but he knew it wasn't the time. He climbed onto the window, and looked down.

"Not that high, right?" Zerion asked.

"Just jump, Z!" Setsuya said. Zerion nodded and jumped down, landing hard and holding in his cry. He waited for Setsuya next, but suddenly he heard a scream from up there….and a gunshot followed.

"No…." Zerion whispered, tears forming in his grey eyes. He backed away from the house, but as he looked down the dirt road another shocking event occurred. Soldiers were everywhere, running into peoples homes. Only one thought came to Zerion. "Chiyo…I have to save Chiyo…"

Zerion ran quickly down the dirt road in the opposite direction to Chiyo's house. He passed by all the houses and noticed the soldiers have not gotten there yet. Relief washed over him as he neared Chiyo's house and burst through the door.

It was empty.

Zerion looked all around for Chiyo or her family, but no one was there. He then ran outside and noticed their carriage was missing.

'They left….I'm alone…" he whispered, and felt all the pain coming back as he started to cry. He quickly kept running and running, not knowing where he was going and not caring either. He went wherever his feet took him, they had a mind of their own now. When he reached the outskirts of town, something happened though.

"Hey, kid!" a man called out. Zerion quickly spun around, his heart pounding. It was a man in his twenties with black hair that partly covered his face. He was tall, and had a sword in his hand. "I'll take you away from here."

"What…?" Zerion asked curiously.

"I'm here to save you and any other kid that survived." The man said. "Have they already gone through the whole town?"

"What? No…they haven't reached this side yet."

The man nodded, and motioned to his carriage. Zerion nodded in agreement, not sure where this would lead him.

But this begins his story.


	2. The Ambush

Don't own Zerion/Zexion. Nope. I own everyone else though. Mwahaha :3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1:

To the left, footsteps were heard. They echoed all through the cavern until they finally came to a stop, the echo moments after. Zerion crouched down behind a rock and awaited any hint of any other movement. All he heard was the wind rushing through the cave and rustling on the walls due to birds making their nests. As time passed, Zerion made it a point to strike. He suddenly then heard another tap, and in an instant, Zerion picked himself up and ran towards the stone wall. As soon as he turned the corner he took out his sword and struck-

-a loud noise bounced from the wall. "What the…?"

Just then he felt a strike against the back of his head and he went flying down to the floor. He could hear the attacker laughing in amusement.

"What have I taught you about stealth, Zerion! Have you learned nothing?" a voice yelled out from above. Zerion shook his head and got up from the rock hard floor. Dusting off, he picked up his sword and pointed to the man talking to him.

"Quiet, Takashi. It was a mistake." Zerion continued and grinned. "One that you have made before."

More laughter, but this time it was coming from his attacker.

"He got you there, Takashi. I'll be a witness." The man said. Takashi, the man above who was standing on the rocks, frowned.

"Not once are you on my side, Hideo?" he asked. Hideo shrugged.

"That's what friends are for." He responded and laughed once again. Zerion raised a brow at him.

"You make no sense, sensei." Zerion said starring awkwardly at him. Hideo stopped his laughing and looked at the silver haired boy.

"What did I say about calling me sensei? I'm Hideo, we're all just friends in this team." The man said. Zerion nodded, but a groan from above followed.

"You never call me sensei…" Takashi whimpered. Zerion rolled his eyes.

"I won't bother explaining." Zerion said. Hideo laughed, once again, and they both walked up to the ladder that led up to where Takashi was. The ladder was rusty, like it always has been, and after touching it your hands did not smell pleasant. Zerion then remembered, as he got to the top, what he said when he first came to this base.

"_Why is the ladder peeling?" a young silver haired boy asked curiously. The man the question was directed to glanced at the boy. _

"_Because it is rusty." He responded. The boy touched the ladder and looked up at the man._

"_It's like a snake that's shedding its skin, isn't it?" he asked. The man smiled and nodded. _

"_Yes, it is." _

"Zerion, hurry the hell up. I don't like starring at your ass all day." Hideo said impatiently to the person above him.

"I was just thinking of something." Zerion said and climbed to the top, greeting Takashi. Takashi pretended not to notice his friend, and it was Zerion's turn to laugh.

"You're annoying you know that?" he said. Takashi still pretended not to hear until Hideo slapped him on the back, which was followed by a yell of pain from Takashi.

"…I didn't know you had to train Takashi too, Hideo." A feminine voice echoed out from the other side. Across the platform there was a door to Hideo's underground base, and a woman was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Hikaru." Hideo waved. Zerion and Takashi in turn also greeted the beautiful woman. She motioned for them to follow her.

"I'm calling for a meeting." She called out over her shoulder. "Kira wants to tell us something important."

Zerion followed her and behind him Hideo and Takashi came along. The doorway opened up to a large, stone room with some cabinets on the sides, and a large wooden table and chairs in the middle. Sitting at the table already was Kira and Kana. Hikaru took a seat at the end, and Zerion sat next to Kira. The men behind him soon sat down as well. Zerion looked around at all of them and couldn't believe how long it had been.

Hideo was a man in his mid-thirties with black hair. He was strong and very intelligent, and was the one who found Zerion when he was just a kid. That day, Hideo somehow knew about the attack before hand and was planning to take surviving children from Sen, so he could raise them with Takashi and Hikaru. They would be trained to be great fighters, warriors, and magic users. Hideo was in charge of showing the "students" the arts of weaponry, and how to use various weapons. The mission goal was to fight against the Imperial Army of the Royal Family that killed Zerion's parents, brother, and all those people.

What followed that day a long time ago in the town was the soldiers of the Imperial Army took every single child from their homes in order to train them as soldiers, and any parents that refused were killed. Zerion thought once if that's why his parents were killed, but Hideo told him that his parents, brother, and even Zerion himself were ordered to be killed specifically for not paying the absurd tax.

Takashi was also a man in his thirties, around the same age as Hideo. He had dark brown hair, and it was spiked in all sorts of directions. Takashi was more of a loner than Hideo, but he was very open to all of them. He teaches the kids all the stealth moves they should know, and how to get out of tricky situations. They say he has always had a crush on Hikaru.

Speaking of Hikaru, she was the last of the teachers and the youngest. She was in her twenties and taught the kids different types of magic and techniques. Most of the kids loved her class the best because-straight out-it was magic. Zerion's friend Ryo probably only liked it cause he could stare at Hikaru's chest for a longer time. Hikaru had long blonde hair, and some of it was pushed back in a ponytail, held together with the stem of a rose. She usually wore a long white kimono type dress for her teachings, but now she just wore a long skirt and a cut at the stomach top.

The students sitting next to Zerion were Kira and Kana. Kira is more determined about this whole thing than anyone. He had jet black hair with long, flowing bangs in the front. His eyes were dark and he didn't speak much, unless it was important. He and Zerion were usually the best fighters, and you can also call them rivals. Hideo says he found Kira as a boy in the town next to Sen, which was also attacked by the Imperial army.

Now for Kana, she was also a tough girl. She let her brown hair down and it slightly touched her shoulders. Her eyes are gentle and innocent looking, but they fool you, because she never shows any mercy. Kana usually does great in all three subjects, and stealth is where she is better than anyone in. Her weapon of choice is throwing daggers, and Zerion is also good with those deadly weapons. Hideo says he found Kana in Sen too, but frankly Zerion didn't remember seeing or meeting her, but that wasn't a surprise as he didn't speak to many kids anyway.

Breaking away Zerion from his thoughts, Ryo came bursting into the room. Ryo was Zerion's best friend, and he immediately sat next to him.

Ryo was a funny character and has light brown, messy hair and big eyes. He always cracked jokes in class and always felt competitive during exams. Everyone loves Ryo, well all of course except Kira. Their personalities clash and it's not that Kira hates him, but he gets annoyed very easily by Ryo's behavior.

Behind Ryo came out Uta, a girl who was probably the nicest girl you'll ever meet. Zerion took a liking to her, and always feared for her in combat. She didn't like fighting that much, but she did learn how to use many weapons. She prefers her magic though. Uta was good friends with Kana, and Kana was always touched by how happy Uta can be despite their past. She is also much known for the songs she sings, pleasant to the ears melodies that everyone enjoyed in time of stress. Uta sat down and made sure to say hi to everyone, her long pink hair brushing the back of the chair.

"What was it that you wanted to announce, Kira? Now that everyone is here." Hideo asked. Kira was visibly there, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. It took him a while to look Hideo straight in the eyes and answer. He opened his mouth to speak, bangs framing his sharp eyes.

"Soldier's are coming this way. I think this is a good time to come out and attack, show ourselves. The war can start now." Kira said in his low voice, and in Kana's words, creepy.

Hideo looked at Hikaru and then Takashi.

"Kira, are you sure we should appear to them so soon?" Hideo asked. "I doubt everyone is ready."

"Are you crazy Kira? I'm not going out there yet!" Ryo blurted out. Kira turned and gave him a glare.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kira growled. Hikaru then interrupted.

"If everyone agrees, then we might as well go. I'm mostly worried if everyone is in the right condition to fight." She said gently.

"Hikaru-sensei, I have no problem if that's what everyone else wants! I don't want anyone worrying about me though, I'm fine alright?" Uta said, leaning closer as if her voice couldn't get to them any other way. Hikaru nodded.

"I guess I'm up for it." Zerion said. _We can finally get exploring and I have a chance of finding Chiyo…_

"I agree as well." Kana said. "No point in hiding out anymore, I have confidence in myself."

"Good then, Takashi and I also agree." Hideo said. Ryo looked bewildered.

"But…I can't…" Ryo whined. Everyone turned around to look at him. "Fine I guess…"

"No, if one of us isn't ready that's one too many. Ryo, if you…" Hikaru was cut off by Ryo.

"Please, I'll go. I'm ready." He said. Hikaru gave a nod and looked back at Hideo, who seemed to be happy they came to this decision.

"When are they supposed to be here, Kira?" he asked. Kira starred back at Hideo.

"Tomorrow evening." He said. "I suggest we get a good rest and some final training all day tomorrow."

"Since when did you become a teacher…?" Takashi mumbled. Hideo slapped him on the back again. "Ouch! Damnit, Hideo."

"Agreed, Kira. Everyone to your rooms for a good night's sleep." Hideo said. "I will wake you all early in the morning.

With those words, everyone got up from their seats and turned around. Zerion walked straight towards his room without looking back, and heard Ryo running behind him.

"I think you're becoming too much like Kira, all mysterious and silent. Hey Zerion, you won't start completely acting like him, will you? Some girls like that actually…" Ryo said to his friend.

"Not the time, Ryo." Zerion responded. "Let's just get some rest…actually you go and make our beds, I'll be right back." With that, Zerion turned around and walked back to the main room and stopped all the way at the other end. He was going to go check on Uta and Kana, see if they were worried at all. For some reason, Uta reminded him of _her._ Before he could enter their room, he heard singing. Beautiful, elegant singing coming from an angelic voice. Zerion stepped closer to the door so he could hear better, when someone startled him and he quickly turned around in a fighting stance.

'Jeez, watch it." Kana exclaimed. Zerion went back into a comfortable position and nodded.

"Sorry." He said. Kana shrugged, and then listened to Uta's song. Zerion thought Kana would ask what he was doing there.

"She's nervous." Kana said. "When she's nervous, she always sings. I never mind it though, it helps me fall asleep."

"So she wasn't happy about the decision for tomorrow." Zerion said. Kana sighed.

"It doesn't matter now, it is what she said she wanted to do and we all agreed." She said. He looked at her and she walked towards the door to her room. "Well, goodnight."

"Night." Zerion said and turned around to walk back to his room. He couldn't say he himself wasn't nervous as well.

The next morning, Zerion awoke with a startle. There was a loud noise, almost like screeching, coming from nearby. He opened his eyes and turned his head, then brushed his hair out of the way.

"Ryo, what the hell…you never get up this early." He groaned. Ryo was sharpening his sword , sitting cross legged on his bed.

"I have to be ready, Zerion!" he said. "We can't waste any time!" Ryo sharpened the sword even harder, causing a louder noise. Zerion covered his ears with his hands and closes his eyes.

"Damnit, you're going to rip your sword in half. Calm down!" he shouted. Ryo slowed his pace. Zerion sighed. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"….as hell" Ryo answered. Zerion sighed once again and sat up in his bed. He looked at his friend and saw the worry in his eyes. The obvious fear was sitting there.

"You know, if you're that frightened…you can just say so. Uta is pretty nervous too and…" Zerion was interrupted.

"Look, I can't let everyone down. I'll do it…I…I think I'll succeed." Ryo explained. "What was that about Uta?"

"She's worried too. She was singing last night…" Zerion said. "It didn't sound like a happy song."

"Her songs are never happy…" Ryo mumbled.

"Yeah they are Ryo, you're just too dim to appreciate her voice." Zerion snickered. Ryo threw a pillow at Zerion.

"Well at least you aren't totally like Kira…" Ryo said. Just then, the door burst open and speak of the devil, Kira walked in.

"Another meeting, hurry up." He said coldly and left. Ryo hopped off the bed and looked at Zerion.

"Everyone got up early I guess."

At the table, everyone was already sitting down. Zerion was walking towards it and took a seat, followed by Ryo. Takashi cleared his throat and looked like he was ready to speak, but then Hideo spoke up.

"So today is the day. Our much awaited plans will finally be in action." He paused. "We cannot fail; we have been training too long. When the soldiers pass through our territory tonight, we strike. With no mercy at all, we defeat as many as possible and leave a few to interrogate. We shall get answers, even if it takes physical torture."

"Should I bring my whip?" Ryo laughed and slapped his knee. No one seemed amused. Kira rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…we all need to keep something in mind. Theres…a chance that something can happen to one or more than us. Let it be injury or death. We need to be ready for an occasion like this, and mourning comes after our mission is accomplished. No need to be vindictive during the battle either, focusing on one target only could be a weak point by not paying attention to other enemies around you."

"Death?" Kana asked. She knew it shouldn't be a surprise. It really shouldn't, but it didn't sound good at all.

"Death, yes. But we are probably able to avoid that."

"Probably…" Takashi whispered. Hikaru glared at him.

"Well don't we all have work to do today? Brush up on our training, but let's not train too hard. We need the energy." Hikaru said, standing up. Everyone agreed.

Kana and Uta left together for one of the training rooms. Kana took out her kunai and practiced on the many obstacles. Uta went over to the other side and practiced her magic.

"Things aren't going so well with you, are they Uta?" Kana asked. She threw a kunai onto one of the targets. "You're singing a lot lately."

"Kana…I'm happy that I have such a good friend to care about me. I sing to make myself feel better and anyone around me. I feel things can work out better. If something does happen, then I want everyone to remember my song." Uta said with an assuring look. Kana gasped.

"Don't say that, nothings going to happen Uta. I'll protect you." Kana said. Uta nodded and then formed magic arrows and started throwing them professionally. Kana watched her.

"Hikaru did pretty well in teaching you, didn't she?" Kana asked. Uta nodded, and continued.

In another training room, Zerion, Kira and Ryo were all training together. Ryo was busy slicing and dicing random obstacles, and Kira ignored him. Kira used two swords for his training. He often trained himself with two, and is pretty good with them. Zerion used kunai just like Kana, and one of them had went dangerously close to Kira.

"What the hell was that?" Kira growled. Zerion laughed.

"Look Kira, you need to lighten up. I did that on purpose." Zerion said. "Just relax."

Kira glared at Zerion through his black rimmed eyes and walked towards him. He then trapped his neck between his two swords in a swift movement, like a sausage ready to be diced for a pizza.

"Don't screw around with me." He said harshly. Ryo gulped and looked very frightened, then ran to his friend.

"Wait a minute there; it wasn't a big deal Kira." Ryo said. Zerion shook his head.

"Whatever." He said to Kira. "Just let me go."

After a pause, Kira did just that.

It was close to nightfall and it had gotten pretty dark outside. Hideo was opening the secret entrance to their hideout because it was almost time for the ambush. Takashi and Hikaru were gathering all the students. Hikaru walked ahead, her heels tapping against the hard floor and she glanced at Takashi from the corner of her eye.

"You're just like you've always been." She said. "You never talk before something's about to happen." Takashi didn't respond to this and he walked to the secret entrance, ready to walk outside.

"This is just my point." Hikaru said again.

"And counter-point, I just spoke. Hikaru, go gather everyone. I'm going to be here."

Hikaru walked down the corridor and into the meeting area again, where she saw Kana, Kira and Uta. They were ready to come outside themselves.

"It's time, now come on. Where's Zerion and Ryo?"

"Probably goofing off somewhere…" Kira mumbled and walked into the corridor Hikaru came from. She sighed and then spotted the two boys coming down the opposite hall.

"We're coming, we're coming." Zerion said. Ryo was following him and they stopped in front of their sensei.

"I'll be alright boys." Hikaru assured them .Zerion nodded, but then Ryo spoke up.

"Of course you will, you have all that magic. How come you don't teach us everything you know?" he asked.

"I teach you in different levels, there's some magic you just…cant do yet. The harder spells will be taught when you need it."

Ryo was going to argue again but Zerion elbowed him. Then the three of them walked to the entrance where they found everyone waiting. Hideo stood up front and motioned for everyone to follow them. They walked through a couple of trees and vines, and other assorted variations of plants and insects. Hideo then stopped and pointed downwards. It seems that they were on a steep hill, and the Imperial Soldiers were walking along the road on the bottom.

"We have the advantage." He whispered. "Higher ground."

Takashi pointed to Kana, and then pointed to Zerion. He then motioned for them to follow him, and they did just that. He walked amongst some trees up front and took out his kunai. Kana followed his actions with her own, and so did Zerion.

"Right on the head?" Zerion asked with a smirk. Takashi nodded and at once, the three of them threw their kunai. The knives pierced three soldiers right through their head, their flesh ripping and blood pouring out of the wounds as they made a final scream before falling to their deaths. The other soldiers looked alarmed and took out their guns and aimed upwards, shooting randomly among the trees hoping to kill one of them.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind swept through the road and it knocked a couple of soldiers down, and one of them shot themselves by accident.

"Hikaru.." Zerion whispered. He reached for more kunai when suddenly he heard something crunch in back fo him. He turned around quickly and to his shock and surprise, soldiers had went around and caught up from behind. "Kana, Takashi!"

The soldiers shot at them but they managed to jump up onto the trees quickly. He heard Takashi let out a whimper, and Zerion then knew his sensei had gotten shot somewhere. He reached for kunai quickly and threw. He noticed Kana, opposite of him, throwing some herself.

Ryo and Kira suddenly came running from behind the soldiers and they swung at them. Ryo managed to stab one right in the back, and Kira decapitated another soldier. He had an evil smirk on his face while doing so, which to Zerion seemed really creepy and unnatural. Zerion then jumped from the tree and threw some kunai at other soldiers that were coming, until he felt a piercing pain right on his calf.

"Gyah!" Zerion shouted. "Shit…" He held his calf and then threw a kunai at the soldier who shot him, which ripped his face apart.

"How much strength do you put into that throw, Zery?" Kana asked with a smile and threw some herself. "Hey…you're injured."

"I'll be fine." Zerion said and started to run down the hill on the other side. He ended up in a wide, open area which seemed endlessly long when you looked at the horizon, mostly due to the fog that was building up. He then noticed someone behind him.

"Zerion, it's me!" a feminine voice said. He turned around to see Uta. She went down to his injury immedietly and put her hand on it. "I'll heal this the best I can…"

"Thanks, Uta…" Zerion said. Suddenly, he heard the footsteps of metallic boots running towards them from the hill. It was followed by gunshots. Zerion quickly grabbed Uta and ran behind a boulder.

"I hope everyone's alright up there!" Uta said, looking up worriedly. Zerion nodded, and then jumped out whilst holding five kunai in each hand. He spun around quickly,avoiding any bullets as Uta watched on, astonished that he had such skill. He then threw all ten kunai killing all the soldiers that met them instantly.

"There shouldn't be too many left…" he said. He then ran towards the road and saw two soldiers shooting up towards Hideo and Hikaru. He threw kunai at them too, missing one. Hideo took care of the remaining one.

"Thanks Zerion, I owe you." Hideo shouted. "That should be all of them down there. I don't think theres too many up here that we cant handle.

Zerion ran back to where Uta was but she was no where to be found. He looked around frantically. "God damnit, where'd she go…."

Just then, Zerion heard singing. It was a song that was very familiar, and a voice as well. Ryo suddenly came down from the hill and ran up to Zerion. He held up a finger to Ryo so he wouldn't talk, and listened. "It's coming from over there…"

"Isn't that Uta's voice?" Ryo asked. He followed Zerion, and they ran pretty far. They noticed a few soldiers up ahead , but then a bright, piercing flash of light that knocked them all down, surprisngly with blood under their bodies.

"Uta! Where'd you go?" Zerion shouted and ran to the girl who was behind a different boulder.

"They were chasing me and I ran here, but…I got them now." She said. The two boys nodded and noticed they were a bit too far from the others.

"We should head back!" Ryo said, pulling Zerion's arm. They all agreed and were about to turn around, but Zerion noticed something behind Uta. A soldier with a large gun appeared out of no where from behind the trees. He seemed to be wearing boots that made him much faster, he looked like he was gliding. Before he could say or do anything…

A gunshot.

Uta fell forward and hit the ground right by Zerion's feet. The two boys looked astonished as to what happened and Zerion quickly took out kunai and threw it at the soldier. The soldier managed to dodge them and shot again, this time at Ryo. Ryo ran behind the boulder and took out his swords.

"Stay with Uta!" Zerion shouted to his friend and he ran towards the soldier. The soldier quickly shot and dodge, expecting kunai, but Zerion had jumped in the air and teleported closer to the soldier and threw some knives. He dodged again. This time the soldier made a spin and shot out in different directions. Ryo dragged Uta behind the boulder so they wouldn't get hurt. Zerion teleported once more, and this time right behind the soldier. He grabbed him and took out a kunai swiftly, then stabbed the soldiers necked with it.

A song was then heard once again, but this time much louder. Kana, Hideo, Kira, Hikaru and Takashi heard it from the other side as well. Zerion quickly ran to Ryo and Uta.

"Uta…don't die on us." Zerion said softly and fell on his knees by the girl. She held their hands and continued to sing, slowly closing her eyes as a tear fell. _I was glad I could help you two…_

Ryo got emotional, but Zerion held it inside. Now was not a good time, especially since he heard more of those gliding soldiers coming from nearby. He felt Uta's pulse, and it was no more.

"Ryo..we need to go."

"But…we cant leave Uta here."

"She's…gone, I know it's hard but we have to go. I don't know how many of those gliding imperial soldiers I could handle. We need to run, and fast."

"What if we get seperated from the others?" Ryo asked. Zerion looked towards the hill which looked pretty small from their distance.

"Then we'll meet up again."

The two of them ran as far as they could, leaving everything behind for a while. The ambush marked the beginning of their adventure, and Zerion wondered if the others would find Uta's body and how long it would be until he saw them all again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well that mark's Chapter one. I'll start updating faster now. I'm hoping by the end of this story I'll capture elements on why Zexion does this or that in the game…it'll make sense. Don't worry. Now review!


End file.
